


How To Treat A Lady by Draco Malfoy

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Ron and Hermione love each other, Ron just can't satisfy her. In steps Draco, who will gladly show Ron how you're supposed to treat a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Treat A Lady by Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, yeaka.

Thought after thought ran through Hermione's mind as she checked to make sure everything they'd need was in place. She'd made the bed only that afternoon, closed the curtains moments ago, and made sure any necessities they'd need were to hand as well. She bit her lip nervously as she scoured their bedroom once more, double checking everything. She didn't want anything to be out of place or anything they might need out of reach.

"Hey."

Hermione span around at the sound of her husband's soft voice, smiling politely. "Hey. You ready?"

"'Course," Ron said as confidently as possible, though Hermione knew he was nervous too. His hands were firmly in his pockets and he was avoiding her gaze. "You?"

"Yes. You..." She stepped forwards and took Ron's hands in both of hers. "You want this, yeah? Definitely?"

Ron blushed and said quite quietly, "Yeah." He was embarrassed, and Hermione couldn't blame him. She was a little too. They both really wanted it, had been talking about it for weeks, ever since Draco first proposed it, but they couldn't help but feel apprehensive. 

There was a quick knock on the door and Hermione let go of Ron's hands, heading to answer it. She took a deep breath and then opened it, smiling at Draco. Unlike she and Ron, Draco didn't seem to be feeling nervous at all. He was exuding confidence in his entire look, and he hadn't even spoken yet. The black suit he wore fitted him perfectly—it was clear it had been tailor made for him—and not a strand of hair was out of place. There was no denying his attractiveness; he was very handsome tonight, more so than her husband. She loved Ron very much, more so than she could ever even like Draco, but he just couldn't give her what she needed. Draco, she hoped, could.

"Evening," Draco said at last, kissing Hermione on the cheek. She helped him take his cloak off and then hung it up for him as he made his way towards the lounge. "Weasley. Pleasure, as always."

"Malfoy."

"So," Draco said, looking around the place. "Where shall we do this?"

"I thought the bedroom." Hermione gestured down the hallway and Draco followed her gaze, then headed off in that general direction. Deciding to take his cue, Hermione and Ron followed him. No sooner had they all entered the bedroom did Draco shut the door and press Hermione up against the closest wall, kissing her forcefully yet tenderly. He tasted very sweet and his lips were incredibly soft. Hermione was embarrassed to admit that she moaned a little when Draco's lips left hers.

"You look good tonight," Draco remarked, taking a step back. "The dress I bought suits you."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Thanks. You look good too."

"Obviously." Draco smirked and took Hermione's wrist, leading her over to the bed. He pushed her shoulders down gently until she was sitting on the end. "Take that chair in the corner while I show your wife a good time, Weasley."

A glance at Ron's face told Hermione he wasn't happy about being ordered around by Draco, but she could see through the tight trousers he wore that he was as hard as a rock already. He went and sat in the chair, his arms resting on the sides as he watched them intently. When Draco saw that Ron was settled, he took the straps of Hermione's dress and pulled them down, continuing to do so until her breasts were revealed. As instructed by Draco, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You have exquisite breasts, Hermione." Draco knelt down in front of her and toyed with her nipples. He was very gentle and soft, and leant in for a kiss as he played with them. "Not too small and not too big. Perfectly sized to fit in the palm of my hand." Draco took her left breast and held it up, lifting it up and down slightly. His hands were warm and smooth, which were a complete contrast to her husband's. Ron's were quite hardened and callous, as he did a lot more manual labour than Draco probably did. "Do you see how you're supposed to treat a lady, Weasley? With love and care. She needs to be the centre of your world."

Hermione couldn't help herself; she giggled. As much as she knew Ron loved her and enjoyed sex with her, he'd never treated her as though she were the centre of his world. He never spoiled her or took care of her. It just wasn't in his nature. She wrapped her arms around Draco and moaned when he began kissing her neck passionately. It felt good, so very good, and his ministrations were already making her feel good down there.

"Scoot backwards and lie down," Draco whispered in her ear. His hot breath upon her skin sent tingles down her spine and gave her goosebumps. This was everything she'd always wanted. She did as Draco said, shooting a glance towards her husband as she got into position. Ron was rubbing his cock through his pants, clearly enjoying himself. Any small bouts of guilt Hermione had had disappeared completely. She closed her eyes and felt Draco get on the bed, crawling towards her. "You're so very beautiful."

Draco leaned down and pulled her dress further down her body, exposing her tummy to the warm air. He placed his mouth on her stomach and kissed it all over. The kisses were very light and quick, but every so often he blew a little raspberry which made her giggle. 

"That tickles!" Hermione announced, wriggling around under his mouth. She opened her eyes to see Draco smiling at her, then looked away and blushed as he slipped her dress over her hips and down her legs. Once it was off her body, Draco threw it to the floor carelessly, too focused on her to give a damn about the dress now. She was wearing a red and black thong, also of Draco's choosing. It wasn't the type of underwear she was used to wearing; usually the sexiest she wore were French knickers (and only because they were comfortable too). She'd admired herself in the mirror earlier though, and had to admit she loved the way it showed off her arse, which was a part of her body that she'd always been privately proud of.

"Turn over," Draco commanded quietly. Hermione did so, but she was confused about why he would want her to. "I want to play with your arse," he said, as if reading her mind. He placed his large hands on her bottom—each one nearly covered a whole cheek—and started to rub it gently, as if giving it a massage. It felt lovely and was rather relaxing. She placed her head on her hands and allowed her eyes to close again, letting the pleasure take over her. He squeezed her cheeks and played with her bottom, every so often giving it little kisses. Never before had she had so much attention focused on her derrière! "Let's get this thong off you."

Hermione was so relaxed that she just went with the flow, allowing Draco to move her body to get her thong off. She let him turn her back around, opening her eyes and smiling dreamily at him. "That was good. So good."

"The pleasure was all mine." Draco coaxed her legs apart and positioned them so they were bent at the knees. It made her feel exposed so she looked away from him, blushing once more. "No need to be shy. I don't think I've ever seen a pussy so beautiful." He placed a finger on her pussy and touched her outer lips gently, stroking up and down and round and round, ignoring both her clit and her slit, which she could feel was becoming increasingly wet. She really wanted him to touch her clit, just the once, or even place a finger inside her, but he seemed to know what he was doing so she didn't want to hurry him along.

Sex with Ron was usually a rushed affair, a quickie before or after work, so she wasn't at all used to so much attention being paid to her. She felt as though she was waiting for the end, but Draco was making it a journey, and she tried her best to relax and go with the flow. He finally placed a finger on her slit, tracing it upwards to lightly touch her clit, then rubbed his finger in little circles around it. She moaned gently and rolled her head to the side, enjoying the sensations. He definitely knew what he was doing. He switched his finger for a thumb and entered her with another finger. The two together were heaven, even more so when Draco stepped up his agonisingly slow pace to one a little faster.

A groan from the corner of the room distracted her slightly, and she turned to see Ron with his hands down his trousers, playing with himself. He was clearly enjoying the sight of Draco fingering her. She smiled at him, though he didn't return it. Draco slipped in another finger and increased his pace a little more, pinching her clitoris intermittently. The slight pain with the overwhelming pleasure was new and exciting, and she chanced a look at Draco's face. He was completely focused on her, watching every movement of her body and enjoying her. Seeing she could easily take two fingers, he tried a third, and though it fit she knew he wouldn't try to add another. Three was really her limit; she'd found that out herself.

Draco's fingers were making her feel full, and she began to crave his cock inside her. She could see it through his trousers, straining against them, and she longed to pull it free. She tried to imagine what it looked like, but all she could picture was Ron's cock, as his was the only one she'd ever seen.

"It looks like you're ready for me now," Draco said quietly, pulling his fingers out of her. He brought them to her lips, and though she'd never even thought about tasting her own juices before, she eagerly sucked each one clean. The taste was a little odd, and she wouldn't be in a hurry to do it again, but it was a major turn on. Draco lifted up onto his knees and undid his trousers, pulling his cock through the flap of his underwear. "Get naked, Weasley."

Hermione didn't register whatever face Ron surely pulled, as she was too focused on Draco's cock. It was roughly the same size as Ron's, but slightly thicker. Definitely thicker than the three fingers she'd just taken. She wanted it, though. She needed to feel it inside her. He took his wand out of his robe pocket and cast what she assumed was a protection spell, by the bright white light his wand emitted. Then he bent down and placed an arm either side of her body, his face alongside hers. He lined his cock up to her entrance and slowly pushed in, and she stared straight into his eyes as he did so. There was so much passion and excitement there; he really _wanted_ her as she did him.

Draco started fucking her slowly at first, teasing her with his cock and stretching her just enough to fill her. She'd been worried it would hurt, but thankfully there was no pain there, only pleasure. He rested his weight on his left arm and let his right arm explore her body. He caressed her breasts again and then pinched a nipple, eliciting a playful squeak from her. She heard Ron groan rather loudly and looked over at him. He was naked now, just as Draco had ordered, and she could see the pre-come leaking from his cock as he wanked himself off. 

"Don't look at him," Draco said firmly, pinching her nipple again, harder this time. "Look at me. Focus on me."

Hermione nodded and looked at his writhing body in front of her. She wished he was naked too, so she could have had a look at his chest. She knew he still played Quidditch, so he probably still had the body of a regular Quidditch player. Perhaps, if they did this again, she'd get to see more of him.

"Do you want it harder, faster? Is that what you want?" Draco's voice was quite husky now as his pleasure began to build along with hers. She nodded, wanting nothing more, but he wasn't satisfied with that. "I can't hear you."

"Yes," Hermione said with a little moan. "More, please." She had to look away from his gaze then, embarrassed, and was relieved when he concentrated his attentions back on her breasts. He increased his pace and she felt her orgasm began to build. "Thank you... thank you..." 

Draco smirked and continued fucking her. He let his fingers trace a path from her breasts, across her belly and down to her pussy, where he promptly found her clit and teased it. He rubbed round and round it, and only when she pushed herself forwards in desperation did he actually touch her sensitive little nub. She wriggled from the sensation, her fingers pressing into his back. 

"I want you both to come when I do, okay?" 

Hermione nodded eagerly, while Ron made a grunt from the corner. "Are you there yet?"

"Nearly," Draco said breathlessly. "I'm going to countdown from ten, and when I reach one, you're going to have the best orgasm you've ever had. That goes for you too, Weasley." Draco didn't wait for Ron to acknowledge what he'd said before he began counting. "Ten...nine...eight..."

Getting ready to orgasm on cue was a new experience for Hermione, but she was always willing to try new things, and she was fairly close anyway.

"Four...three...two... _one_."

All three of them came at more or less the same time; the room was filled with moans of pleasure and writhing bodies. Draco collapsed on top of her after he came, carefully placing the majority of his weight on one arm so he didn't crush her. They stayed like that for a few moments; Draco still inside her and his heavy breathing on her neck. Everything was silent, but it was nice, and she felt more cherished and cared for than she had in a long while. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table to see that they'd been at it for forty-five minutes at least, which was nearly triple the time she usually had sex with Ron for.

When they'd all regained their breath, Draco slowly pulled out of Hermione and lay next to her on the bed, an arm across her stomach. They stayed like that for quite a while; it was such a simple yet intimate gesture, and it was just what she needed after sex. It was only after quite a considerable amount of time that Draco stood up, straightening himself up. She sat up and gestured towards her discarded dress and thong, which Draco happily passed her. She got dressed and looked over at Ron; he was staring at the floor, hiding his genitals with his trousers.

"How did it feel to have a real man show you a good time, Granger?" Draco said, pulling Hermione off the bed and towards him for a kiss. 

"Good," she answered in between kisses. "Very good."

"For future reference," Draco said to Ron, "That's how you treat a lady." Draco kissed her on the cheek and then patted her bum. "I'd be happy to come back and give you another demonstration anytime. Now, I'd best be getting off. This is the awkward part, and I hate feeling awkward."

Hermione smiled as Draco pulled away from her and headed out of the room. "I'll show you out."

"Bye, Weasley," Draco called back down the corridor. "Seriously," he continued when they were at the door. "I meant it. I'll happy come back. You were amazing, and having him watching was the cherry on top."

"Yeah?"

Draco planted a kiss atop her forehead. "Yeah. Now go, get back to your husband before he thinks you don't love him anymore."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Hermione said with a smirk.

Draco shrugged. "So what if I have?"

"Bye, Draco," Hermione said playfully, letting him out the door and closing it behind him. She looked at herself in the mirror by the door once he was gone, and she liked what she saw. She was sure that was down to Draco; he'd made her feel beautiful, and most of all, wanted. Remembering Draco's words, Hermione stopped admiring herself and went back to their bedroom to make sure Ron was okay. She didn't even need to enter the room to see that he was; he was already wanking off again.

With a grin on her face that the Cheshire cat would be proud of, Hermione went to make tea. They needed something to eat after expending so much energy. As a way to thank her husband for allowing what just happened to take place, she decided to make his favourite: steak and chips. It would be a lovely end to a fantastic day, of which she hoped there would be many more to come.


End file.
